


For my waifu (AI Dungeon)

by vivini_florini



Category: Original Work
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Music, Piano, waifus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivini_florini/pseuds/vivini_florini
Summary: I actually got AI dungeon to write something that wasn't dark and depressing.
Relationships: reader & reader's waifu, reader/reader's waifu
Kudos: 2





	For my waifu (AI Dungeon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrysouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysouffle/gifts).



I am a weeaboo in the modern world. I keep trying to bring my waifu to life. But she is very picky. She wants many things from me and only when I give her everything will she be reincarnated in my world."  
"You want me to reincarnate you? You really think that would work?"  
"Of course it would! If we do this, then our love will continue forever. We can even have children together!"  
"No, no, no. I don't think so. I mean…you know what? This isn't going to happen. There are too many problems with that idea. Besides, if you were reincarnated into my world, wouldn't you just end up getting killed by those monsters over there? It's not worth it for me."  
"But…"  
"No."  
Your waifu gives you one last pleading look, but you're unmoved. A few minutes later she leaves the room, giving you a last look of disappointment as she leaves.

You say "Please! I'll do anything! If I do anything for you then will you come into my world?"  
"Anything…" She thinks for a moment. "I want you to go out and play for people. I want you to play so well that they weep on your behalf. You must make me known! Get me attention!"  
"What are you expecting me to do? Be some pop star that's famous? Give me a break."  
"No, but you can play music for me. For instance, you could play the song that you were just playing before. For me."  
"Seriously?"

You say "But if I do this, than maybe you'll come into my world? Okay, I'll do it"  
"You will do it?" The waifu gets excited.  
"Yes, but don't get your hopes up!"  
"Thank you oh great genius! Thank you!" She tries to hug you but is 2D. Then she disappears.   
And I do that. Within a few months, my songs about my amazing waifu are in the top 100. I asked her what else I had to do. She said play and keep playing. I'm now a well known musician in my country. But I still don't have my waifu. She wants me to do something else now.  
"What?"  
"You must invite all your friends. You must play for them and get them in on this too."  
"Why?"  
"Why? Because they are your friends for fuck's sake! You're supposed to be doing this anyway!"  
"Well, if I'm doing this for you, will you come into my world?"  
"Maybe. Depends on whether or not I find anything good there."  
"Let me guess, you want me to go look for your lost love."  
"What? No! There's nothing like that! I want you to play something for them!"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know, play what you were playing before!"  
No sooner has she said this, when you're in front of a bunch of people playing your music. You're so nervous that you play horribly. Not only that, but you're nervous on stage in front of all these people. You end up messing up and stumbling over your words. Worse, they start laughing at you. Your friends don't do any better, though they try a little harder to be supportive. It doesn't really help.  
"Well? That was terrible! I told you not to play anything!" One person says.  
"Yeah, I don't think he's practiced in years." Another adds.  
You feel so embarrassed that you start to cry a little.  
"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Your waifu commands from off stage.  
You look over and see her. She looks exactly like your old elementary school teacher.  
"Stop crying, you're on TV!" You hear someone say in the crowd.  
The people laugh as your tears continue to flow.  
"Why are you laughing at him? He's trying to play the piano!" Your waifu appears again.   
"Yeah, and this is his first time playing in front of people!"  
You look away as the taunts continue. You miss your family, you really do. You want to go home. Your dream ends there though as your waifu snaps.  
"You're nothing but a bunch of ignorant red necks who are jealous that I found this man worthy enough to be with!"

You say "R-really? I thought you didn't like me because you kept asking me to do stuff..."  
"Oh no, that was my test. I had to see if you were worthy. You passed with flying colors."  
"Worthy enough to be with you?"  
"Yes, come sit on my knee."  
You stand up and walk onto her knee. You don't know why, but this makes you feel a little weird.  
"Tell me, why are you sad?" She asks.  
"Everyone laughs at me." You blurt out.  
"I don't understand, I find you quite attractive and others seem to as well."  
"No, not that. They laugh at me when I'm playing. I make these horrible noises and play really badly."  
"Well, I'm sure you're not as bad as you think. You have a little talent and you're playing for me, who has to be the most beautiful woman here. How could I not be proud?"  
"T-thank you... I'm so lucky to have a waifu like you... will you come to my world now?" you ask.  
She strokes your hair and says yes, but sadly she has to leave. This makes you worried, but then she kisses you on the forehead.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back tonight. Before I go though, I want you to play for everyone here."  
"Everyone?"  
"Yes, all your friends and family."  
"But..."  
"I want you to play the song that you were playing before, before I interrupted you."  
A little hesitant, you pick up your music and begin to play. You forget about everything that just happened as you play and the sounds from the keys drown out the insults from a few moments ago.  
At the end of your performance, there is dead silence. Everyone is in awe of what they heard. Your friends who never left their seat stand up and stare at you in silence. Your mom walks up to the stage and stares at you with tears in her eyes. Your sister takes a few pictures with her phone before handing it to you. Everyone applauds for what seems like an eternity.  
You take a bow and wait for your waifu. She stands up from her seat and walks onto the stage, staring at you the whole time.  
"You are truly a gift from god."

**Author's Note:**

> so i did this based on a prompt my friend gave me to use for ai dungeon  
> anyone want me to try to write something with ai dungeon? i will probably procrastinate on any prompts but still...  
> also nothing too dark/explicit and no particular characters/fandoms unless you want it to be REALLY ooc  
> just, like, a scenario or something


End file.
